The new girl
by puglover122
Summary: Raelynn is new at camp half blood...that's all I'm going to say! The genre is going to change by the way. Read and Review please!


Hey guys, I have written many PJO fanfics before and I haven't been happy with them (What can I say? When it comes to my writing…I'm picky!) So, I hope this one is okay. I have read another story like this, and I wrote my VERY FIRST fanfic like this (I didn't like where it was going) so, I'm not trying to copy whoever wrote the one story that is currently out there, but this is my take on things with new PJO characters. Now that I'm out of school for winter break, I'll update more if you guys like it. And I know the whole Zeus and Aphrodite thing is kinda weird because, Aphrodite is Zeus's daughter and all, but try to forget that! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Life is full of stupid mistakes, and I am one of them. Before I go on to tell you my weird adventures, I would like to introduce myself, I am Raelynn, and I'm the daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite. Now, I know what you're thinking: "Daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite, that's impossible!"**

**Well, it's not. I was born after a wild trip the gods took to Cancun, where too much partying had been done. Now, at sixteen, all I wanted to do was get out of the prison I call home and others call Olympus. Living on Olympus is not what people usually expect it to be. Sure it's a beautiful place, and of course the people are nice and the gods are powerful, but I wanted to explore and be my own person instead of having my parents control who I am or what I become.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**Dad please, I've been so good, and I've always wanted to go to New York, and I'm finally sixteen!" I cried.**

**My father was sitting in his huge throne with his fellow gods and he was looking at me like I had grown six heads. Everyone was looking down at me, probably waiting for me to show off what godly trait I had inherited. That was another thing too; besides being treated like I'm five, and have a moody father, I didn't have "powers" so to speak, and my uncles and aunts wanted to see the power I possessed. Whatever it was, they suspected it was going to be big.**

"**You're too rebellious Raelynn, and too much rebelling, along with too much exposure, could kill you! You have never been to a city before, yet alone been to the edge of Olympus. Why would I let you go?"**

**At this point I was furious. Maybe I didn't know what everything was, and maybe I didn't understand what things meant, but that was all my dad's fault! I was kept on Olympus for sixteen years and even the education from all of the famous Greek philosophers couldn't give me the street smarts I so badly craved. I wasn't spoiled, actually this was the first time I had asked for something from my father.**

"**I can't just spend my entire life here! I actually want to live." I retorted.**

**My father stood up and shrunk to a normal adult size, and then asked me to walk him. We walked out of the palace and to the pond I loved so much. My dad was the tough, stern god that nobody wanted to mess with inside the palace, and outside he was the same way. I really didn't want to start a fight with him because I wouldn't win.**

"**Dad, you have to understand, I want to live in New York and patiently wait until you call me when I'm seventeen to become the moon goddess. I'll be out of your hair." I stalled.**

**He stroked his beard and thought about what I had said. We waited there for some time until mom broke his thoughts.**

"**She's going to New York, Zeus! I care about what you say and all, but honestly, let our daughter go. Sure she was a mistake, and sure she was very inconvenient, but she has great potential, and I would hate to see such beauty and grace go to waste…wouldn't you?"**

**I was happy my mom came through for me, but I could have lived without being called a mistake. I watched as mom pulled the puppy dog look on my dad, and I knew I was going to New York. **

"**Fine she'll go, but I'm not going to be happy about it, and she's going to camp half blood, and Raelynn is staying in my cabin! No exceptions and end of discussion." he said triumphantly.**

**As he turned and walked back to the palace, mom came back and drew a number one in the air with her finger. "Points for mommy!" she teased and then I saw nothing. **

**It was dark when I saw nothing. And then it got lighter and lighter until I fell into a tree and got my toga all wrapped up in one of it's arms. I looked like an idiot, just hanging there.**

**This was going to be a long New York trip.**

**So, what did you guys think? Review and tell me please! Oh, and there is going to be a Percy and Annabeth pairing, and then Raelynn and someone else. By the way…this is before the titan war, just saying! And I know I might have been a little too fast, but it will get better…I promise! Okay review please! Thanks**


End file.
